


In A Haze

by Rosey_Writes



Series: Rosey's 2018 Kinktober [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Antok, Alpha!Kolivan, Aphrodisiacs, Drugs, Fisting, Keith has both sets of genitals, Masochism, Mention of blood, Multi, Omega!Keith, Omegaverse, Sadism, a/b/o dynamics, intersex!keith, very minimal bleeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-28 22:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16251149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Writes/pseuds/Rosey_Writes
Summary: “Breathe, pup. If you stay tense like that, he can’t prepare you properly.”Keith whimpered even as he nodded and inhaled deeply to try and relax…...only for the light haze in the room to invade his lungs, sending another shiver through him as his channel slickened even further with arousal.





	In A Haze

**Author's Note:**

> ~~I'm still alive, don't worry!!~~  
> 
> Soooo..... did ya'll know there's two types of [shotgunning](https://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=shotgunning)? ;3
> 
> Also, the aphrodisiac is based on [an actual plant](https://www.botany.one/2013/05/10-plants-used-to-spice-up-sex/). I just mixed the name up to make it sound alien LMAO
> 
> \----------------------------------------
> 
> 10/5 = Size Difference | Sadism/Masochism | Shotgunning (Smoke) | Shotgunning (Sexual) | Aphrodisiac | Omegaverse

“Breathe, pup. If you stay tense like that, he can’t prepare you properly.”

Keith whimpered even as he nodded and inhaled deeply to try and relax…

...only for the light haze in the room to invade his lungs, sending another shiver through him as his channel slickened even further with arousal.

His eyes fell to where Kolivan was reclined back on the bed, a slim cylinder grasped between his fingers and simply observing the scene before him. The larger of his two mates steadily worked the knuckles of his large hand into their Omega’s greedy cunt, his tail wrapped around his small, aching cock and stroking it languidly. Keith’s fingers tightened their grip on the sheets beneath them the more he was split open. It was so tight… almost unbearably tight and uncomfortable…

Then Antok worked his hand even further in, his tail giving a firmer stroke that was tight enough to border nearly cutting off circulation to the engorged flesh held in its mercy.

Oh, how that made Keith _moan_.

The pain slowly bleeding into pleasure… the haze further flooding and overriding his every sense… and Keith collapsed forward onto his forearms, whining when Antok’s tail tightened further to keep him from cumming. Stars still danced before his eyes, his breathing slightly ragged as he tried to regain his wits.

“K-Kol… Kolivan… pleeease…” Keith implored, his voice muffled by the sheets as he tried to meet those golden eyes that were watching him with such nonchalance that only the erection resting against his thigh and the occasional twitch of his ears betrayed his arousal. He tried to shift his hips back -- to take in more of Antok’s hand -- and gasping when the other hand gripped his hip tightly, talons digging in as a silent warning to stay still. 

There was warmth slowly dragging over his skin now, no doubt from the tiny pinpricks that the sharp nails had put into the smooth skin… and it made Keith slip further into his haze of lust as his post-orgasm nerves sent delicious fire to every fiber of his being.

The Alpha simply regarded Keith with an air of indifference and drew a long drag of the slim blunt in his hand, smoke wafting from his mouth lazily as he opened it to answer the plea. “Please what? Tell us exactly what you want, Keith.”

The haze around them thickened with Kolivan’s exhale, again drifting into Keith’s airways from his desperate breath. He knew this kind of drug… a flower, if he recalled correctly… They had used it before -- when they had both first taken him at the same time -- but for the life of him, he couldn’t remember what they had called it…

_Monwhi…diatei_? Perhaps...

A harsh grip on his chin snapped him back to reality, his eyes widening slightly as he suddenly took in how close Kolivan was holding him. He was practically being pulled off of Antok’s fist, a fact that made Keith whimper pathetically, until Kolivan’s nails dug into the soft flesh of his cheeks, not enough to pierce the skin but enough to send a jolt down his spine and make his cock twitch.

A deep growl rolled from Kolivan’s throat, a warning more than a threat. “Answer now… or I make Antok stop.”

Keith’s eyes widened even further, terrorized by the prospect even as Antok issued a deeper growl in protest. A shaky, desperate gasp escaped the Omega as he felt the hand within him moved just an inch further in… and then slowly began dragging out, dragging over every bump and groove in his stretched-out sex and even lightly flicking certain spots with the tips of sharp fingernails.

Desperation gripped Keith stronger than either of their hands were currently holding him, making him grip desperately at Kolivan’s wrist, at his shoulder, at anything he could reach. He barely recognized his own voice as he whimpered and begged desperately and loudly enough to make it crack. “J-Just take me…! Please…!! I swear I’m more than ready, just… please don’t stop!!”

Kolivan seemed pleased by this, easing his grip slightly as he took another inhale of the drug. Keith’s eyes widened in surprise when that grip suddenly shifted to open his mouth by his jaw, Kolivan pressing his lips to Keith’s in a light kiss as he slowly eased the smoke into Keith’s mouth in a gentle, steady exhale.

Gods, if the haze had excited Keith before, having it flood his senses in so pure of a form drove him insane. His eyes rolled back as his lithe form quaked with an orgasm that Antok didn’t react to in time, his seed coating the sheets beneath him in a series of hard spurts. The orgasm ripped a sharp inhale from him -- as did Antok suddenly pulling his fist the rest of the way out -- a fact that brought the drug-laced ether even deeper into his lungs. He would have collapsed to the bed with how it further ignited his need, if not for the sharp grips on his chin and hip, and slowly began to finally breathe out once Kolivan pulled back.

Wisps of the smoke’s remnants drifted lazily from his gaping maw as he vaguely took in Kolivan’s bemused expression, flinching only slightly when his grip slid from his jaw to the nape of his neck. “Did you just cum without permission, pup?”

Keith shuddered a bit as the grip tightened enough to ease him up from his hands until his back rested against Antok’s chest, the Alpha’s free hand gripping his arm tightly as the talons in his hip dug in just a little more. The added sting of those talons made him whine loudly as he admitted, “I-I did…! I’m s-so sorry, my Alphas…”

A deep hum reverberated past Kolivan’s chest as he leaned forward and nipped at Keith neck, already marred with marks from both his Alphas from the many, many times they had recently indulged his craving for pain…

… as well as their craving for giving him that pain.

The nips steadily turned harsher, Keith unable to move with the two bodies trapping him in. He steadily tilted his chin up to accommodate Kolivan moving across the column of his throat, violet eyes darkening when he saw the smirk on Antok’s features.

Kolivan dragged his teeth over the Adam’s apple right then, smirking at the sharp gasp that elicited even as the two Alphas slotted their cocks between their Omega’s juice-slicked thighs.

“Trust me, _pup_. You will be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that made up for the mini-hiatus~ Story is dated for the day it was intended for simply to keep things in a certain order :)
> 
> Also, toooootally didn't borrow Keith's pet name from [Perv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perversions/pseuds/Perversions). Nope. Not at all. ((But seriously, go check out their work. They have their own Kinktober thing going too~))
> 
> \----------------------
> 
> Please refer to [Sapphire Eyes'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172837) end notes for disclaimer concerning Kinktober. Love you all~


End file.
